Organizing meetings through a software application is a common experience for computer users. For example, a user may employ a meeting organizer software application to schedule a meeting, completing such tasks as inviting meeting attendees, reserving a conference room, and the like. In another example, a user may be a meeting presenter, and may employ an online meeting organizer software application to conduct an online meeting by online presentation of real-time audio and/or video of the meeting to meeting attendees.
The online meeting presenter may distribute notes before the meeting, e.g., via emailing the notes to meeting attendees or emailing a link to the notes in a location accessible to meeting attendees. Online meeting attendees may similarly provide their own contributions to the notes. However, this may rapidly become inconvenient when distributing notes via email, for example as the number of contributing meeting attendees increases. When the notes are stored in a location accessible to online meeting attendees, they may be accessed by an application providing multiple simultaneous authorship, permitting online meeting attendees to provide their own contributions to the notes. To date, however, such solutions leave the notes separated from the software for conducting or scheduling online meetings.